The Deku Tales
by Big Diesel
Summary: Funny thing about rumors. It spread from one person to the next. And there's a certain rumor about a certain class 1-A student that give girls the eagerness to confirm that said rumor. Short stories and collections of one-shots. Each chapter contains different characters and scenarios. Inspired by the song, "The Freaky Tales," by Too Short. {AU} {Harem} (Anthology}
1. My Little Pony (Pony)

_I've met this girl by the name of Pony…._

It was a Saturday morning when this whole charade began. Three Days Grace was playing in the background. A video game was on pause. A half-eaten donut was sitting on his desk. Izuku was back was against the headboard of his bed as he felt the tingling sensation of his penis being radiated by the feeling of a familiar muscle. He tried not to look at his penis as it was covered by a blonde girl at the moment. The girl bobbed up and down as she did her hardest to satisfy Izuku as much as he can.

Granted, this was the first time he had ever experienced a blowjob. Honestly, this wasn't how this morning was planned.

He didn't expect his classmate and foreigner, Pony Tsunotori to approach his door at the crack of dawn with a box of donuts and orange juice. He didn't think that the naive and shy girl of class 1-B were capable of ulterior moments. He had about the crazy stories of Americans. But not Pony. This girl was too sweet, incapable of doing any lecherous acts.

Pony made a popping sound as she let go of his phallus. She spat on her hand, using as a lubricant as she glided it all over his hardened cock. Izuku felt the tightness of her hands. Along with her spit, it felt like a slithering eel around it.

"Does it feel good, Izuku," she asked casually, using her doe eyes of innocence.

"Yes," he managed to say as she continued to make shlicking noises. The way she used her hands made the emerald-haired teen think that she has done this before. He tilted his head back as she glided his shaft, then massaging the head of his cock.

"I learn that playing with both tends to stimulate your cock to want to come," she told informatively. "So, be sure to let out much milk for me, Izuku." She gave him a wink. Such pleasant eyes, he thought. It reminded him of the deep blue sea. Pony was quite delicate, so nimble.

Once again, he had heard the rumors of American girls. He didn't think it was true.

Pony closed her eyes, cautiously returning her mouth onto his swollen cock. She was careful to not let her horns get in the way. The pearly ivory whites of those horns even complimented her beauty. Izuku was in a daze. To think that at one point, the duo was playing video games and it had led to this.

He heard her making slobbing noises, but careful to suck up any saliva or precum escaping from her mouth. For control, Izuku placed his hands on her head. He felt the force, he felt the tension. He felt his balls wanting to release his milk into the foreigner's mouth.

He clenched his teeth as he felt his impending climax.

"Pony, I am gonna cum. I am gonna cum," he informed her. The suction of her soft lips tightened quickly as he felt the ejaculation of his milk. She made choking noises as his milk spurt every few seconds. Pony didn't flinch. She continued to suck on cue as he released. The spurting lasted a few more seconds before Pony pulled out.

A bridge of his semen and her saliva was formed. Pony opened her mouth to show his milk. She swished it around her mouth as if it were bubblegum. After a few additional moments of it, she swallowed his milk.

After finishing that deed, she rubbed her stomach and licked her lips. "Milk does the body good," she said to him. Izuku was still in a daze. What in the world made Pony wanting to perform fellatio, he thought. Then yet again, why did he accept?

Pony let out a playful sigh. "Oh, Izuku! You have always been a welcoming person. No wonder why you are such a joy to be around." Pony removed herself from the bed. Just as Izuku thought she was finished and was heading home, it wasn't over.

Pony approached his desk and took a sip of the bottled water. She then ate the other half of his donut. She didn't face Izuku as she pulled down her pants. To the surprise of Izuku, Pony was wearing a purple G-string. The lining of the panty slid into the crack of her smooth, elegant ass. She slowly pulled down her panties, wanting Izuku to become excited by the spectacle.

"Like what you see, Izuku?"

Izuku didn't have a response. He couldn't speak for his son in front of him.

She lifted her arms in the air as she took off her shirt, displaying her matching purple flora bra. She allowed her hair to drop back as she undid her bra. Playfully and teasingly, she tossed it to Izuku, landing onto his lap.

Completely exposed to the young, nubile Izuku, Pony positioned herself onto his desk. "Did you ever have a fantasy of fucking a foreigner, Izuku?" She turned, blowing him a kiss and giving him a wink. "I can be your first."

"Pony! Is that what you want?"

Pony bend over to the floor, exposing her assets to the aroused Izuku. Slowly, she reached into her pocket. Once again, she excitedly tossed a small packet to Izuku. Landing onto his lap, he saw that it was a condom.

"Wanna rattle, Izuku," she asked alluringly in a hoarse whisper. "You must be this cute to ride me." She balled her hands into a fist. She made slight neighing noises. "Do you want to ride this pony, Izuku?"

Izuku didn't know what to say. Granted, this was strange and bizarre. He should contact one of his friends. He should call one of his teachers.

He didn't know why his brain was registering it as he ripped the condom wrapper. He wondered why his heart was registering as he put it onto his throbbing member. He asked God why on he felt forsaken as he steadily approached the girl who was literally hot-to-trot.

"Are you sure, Pony," asked Izuku.

Pony's response was grabbing his dick. She gripped the shaft as she assisted him to guide onto her sopping wet pussy. "As I mentioned, Izuku, you must be this cute to ride me. Now jump on it."

She used the desk as a grip as she felt Izuku inserted his cock into her pussy. Pony neighed loudly as she felt the sheer force of his cock penetrating her virgin pussy. "That's it, Izuku. Make me hot to trot, baby. Tame this white horse."

Izuku heard the sounds of his chair banging as Pony used it to hold on as he began thrusting into her pussy. Izuku felt the hot liquid seeping onto his dick. Both have ultimately decided to exchange their virginities.

"Meow," she purred to Izuku. "Congrats on taking your first pussy. How does it feel to have me as your first woman?"

"It's hot. You feel tight. It's like a hot apple pie surrounding my cock," mentioned Izuku.

"Well, my, my," she purred. "Enjoy this taste of American Pie. Drive that hard duty Chevy into my levee, Izuku."

Izuku kept thrusting Pony against the table. It reminded him of a hammer and nail or a saw cutting to a tree. By then, Pony's moans filled the room. Pony could tell he was fearful so she grabbed the remote in front of her and turned the volume louder on the stereo.

"Ride this pony," she kept screaming. "Ride this baby. Tame this wild horse. Teach the horse a lesson. Fuck me over like it was my fault for Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Give yourself reparations for Pearl Harbor. Make a mess out of me, Izuku!"

Izuku overlooked those past war crimes as he had never felt something invigorating as a woman's vagina. Izuku tried to keep the pace as he held onto her hips. Wanting to get fulfillment on his end, he grabbed Pony's leg and held it in the air. Using her leg as a grip was a great idea as he thrust faster.

"There you go," she purred. "There you go! HA! Oh, yeah, baby. Pump me like an angry steed."

"Pony, I'm about to cum," cried Izuku.

"Yes, Izuku. Come inside. Come inside," she cried in delight. "Yes, yes, yes. Oh, yeah," she cried as she felt the hotness of his sperm bombarding her pussy.

It was unfortunate that it was shield by a condom. Maybe next time perhaps, she thought, as she felt the dripping sweat of a boy dripping all over her.

Izuku let go of her leg and walked backward to his bed. He began panting, still surprised by the events that unfolded from this morning.

He pulled the condom from his penis. He tied it in a knot and tossed it in the trash can. Meanwhile, Pony released a smile. She looked like she was refresh as she came to Izuku and kissed him on the lips.

"I think we should have done that first," she grinned eagerly as she returned to grab her clothes. "My God, Izuku, you were a beast. I didn't think you have it in you."

"Thanks," he questioned.

"Seriously, I knew you were too good to be true," she informed him.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"Never you mind," she said as she quickly put on her clothes. She gave Izuku another peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the good time. Keep the donuts. You've earned it." She walked to the door, blew a kiss to him and closed the door.

Izuku was left with an odd combination of being used, awkwardness, and indigestion.


	2. Rated M for Melissa (Melissa)

_I've met this girl by the name of Melissa…._

It all started the following Sunday when Izuku received a text from his mentor, Toshinori. As a request, he asked Izuku to meet him at a nearby diner that they frequented whenever they wanted to talk. A time was arranged and he wanted Izuku to be there promptly.

Izuku made it there fifteen minutes early and his Uncle Toshi was already there with a booth ready. He had a window seat. Maybe because he wanted to see if Izuku was being tailed. Although, the former superhero didn't have much concern about Izuku. He just wanted to be sure that things were okay with his protege.

"Need you to go help Melissa move to her new apartment," he told Izuku as he took a sip of coffee.

Raising his eyebrow, Izuku didn't display any resistance. He had actually thought it was something dire. "Sure," he replied as he poured himself a glass of water. "Any particular reason of me."

"On the behalf of an old friend," replied Toshinori. He was peeling an orange as he was staring at the window. "You don't know her, but she knows you well. I tell her things."

"Good things, right?"

"Of course! Why would I have you to help her?" He placed an orange in his mouth. Izuku didn't like how All Might eats oranges. He sucks on them like oysters before eating the remains. "She is at the arcade. I've told her that you will meet her there." He took a bite of another orange. "Swing by there after two today."

"Why not at the apartment," he asked concerningly.

"Izuku, I am your mentor. You know I will always look out for you," he replied calmly. "This time, no need for a rebuttal. Just do this. It will be worth your while." He gave Izuku a small envelope. "Don't open this until I leave. I've told the waiter what you have wanted." He wiped his face with a napkin. He stood up. "I will talk to you later. Call me when you are through."

Toshinori bumped fist on Izuku's shoulder as he exited the diner. Izuku looked into the small envelope. It contained a few dollars (probably as payment for helping Melissa on this short notice) and a key.

 _ **Later….**_

Prior to this day, Izuku Midoriya didn't give Melissa Shield any thought. Just like her old man, she was a scientist, an inventor, and quirkless.

"A cheeky brat," he asked.

"Yeah, a little cheeky brat," she repeated with a combination of sassiness and sensualness. "But the more I see you play, the more I saw something else in you. I see more than just a player. I saw something greater than no any person would notice."

"What did you see," he asked. He was trying his hardest to fight the erection in his pants. The feeling of his dick cramping in his pants made him feel uneasy. He knew that she was flirting with him, but he wanted to gain the upper hand. The thought of being dominated by a woman scared him, at first.

"I saw a humble wonderful boy that was full of life. He was a novice and pure," she said. Suddenly, Izuku felt her lips touching his ear. "In others, my Izuku, you are untouched," she concluded before licking behind his ear. She kissed him on his neck. They were soft, feathery kisses. Sensitive to the touch, he shivered by the no longer foreign sensation of being touched by a woman.

She was an hour late after his arrival. As he waited at the arcade, Izuku decided to play a few games. What started from an innocent game of playing Pac-Man turned into having a fever. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. The crowd gathered as they watched him non-stop as he competed for the high score. Orange soda and a Rush mixtape on his phone gave him the motivation.

Unbeknownst to the emerald-haired child, Melissa was there the entire time. She fixed her lips as she drank her ginger ale, watching the boy play with all of his might. She pursed her lips. " _He is the kind of game I would like to play. Rated M for Melissa."_

"Melissa, please." That was all he could muster. The combination of the crowd, Melissa, her touches, and Rush filled his head as he tried to balance it all. It failed as she slid her hand down his crotch. Upon contact, Izuku frowned and shook from knowing the embarrassment that occurred in his pants.

Seeing her cheeky brat failing to launch was a beautiful sight. She had to play coy. Knowing a teen like himself would feel embarrassed. That was how she liked her toys. Although her facade display sweet, cute, and innocent, even an inventor like her likes challenges. Exploring her depths of sexuality to the fullest. She, like any other girl, was an older teen. And why not? Even though the talks of her Uncle Toshi and her father about Izuku, the teen wanted more. She wanted it all.

And for the record, it was her that got the high score.

Melissa looked at Izuku. She did not smile or laugh. She had a serious look of intent. She approached him and grabbed his face. She pushed him toward her face and they shared a kiss.

Her tongue wrapped inside of his as she never let go of his face. She tasted of cigarettes and ginger He wasn't a great kisser, she thought to herself, but there was nothing wrong with practice.

Word was spreading through the grapevine about a certain foreigner who established the first response. Melissa was going to do a follow-up.

Once the kiss was done, a trail of saliva bridged the pair once it was over.

"Come with me," she said. She grabbed his hand and rushed from the bean bag chair. They ran through the crowded maze of the arcade to head somewhere for a little privacy.

"Where are we going," asked Izuku.

"You are on a need-to-know basis. Now, shut it," explained Melissa as they left the main corridor.

Although it was an arcade, it had hidden compartments in the basement that not many people know about. Before it was an arcade, it used to be a veteran's lodge. The basement was made for the veterans to preserve their spoils of war, as they called it. Izuku couldn't care on what they were hiding, but he knew he was entering the vicinity to feature in Melissa's spoils of war.

The basement was very dark, with the exception of a green light. Izuku laughed to himself about it. Melissa did not waste any time to get to her destination. When she came to a door, she opened it and in it was a restroom. It was a private restroom by the looks of it. It wasn't the typical restroom that was scented in piss or sticky from dried piss; plastered with stickers of rock bands after rock bands, or graffitied with phone numbers for good time or expletives in terms of sexual or racial abuse. The bathroom was quite clean. He concluded that the private restroom belonged to the owner.

"Do you have the key?"

His eyes shifted to the blonde. "The key?"

She tilted her head, showcasing her aqua deep sea eyes. "The key that Uncle left."

Realizing that she was mentioning the key Uncle Toshi left him at the diner, he reached into his pocket and gave her the key. The blonde eyed the silver key. Her eyes were lit like fireworks.

Izuku watched as the inventor knocked on the brick wall a few times. She stopped, hitting an area that was hallow. She felt around it until Izuku saw her removing a false brick. She inserted the key inside of the brick. He heard a snapping sound. She, then, pulled back the wall which was actually a false door.

"So you know, I am good friends with the owner," she said to him. "I think you may know him. He is your classmate, Reiko's cousin." She stepped inside the room. "Come in, you cheeky sweetness," she said to him.

Following suit, Izuku entered the secret room. Within the small confinements of the room lied only a sofa. Izuku was taken aback of this discovery.

"This is the couch you are going to help me move to my apartment." Melissa went to the couch. She sat on it as if she was assuring herself that it was to her comfort and to her liking. "So, what do you think? The couch I mean."

"It looks interesting." Izuku honestly didn't care about appearances of the couch. No disrespect to those who did, but that was his point of view. However, his point of view shifted as Melissa removed the drawstrings from her dress. Her eyes shifted to Izuku as she wanted him to see. She then musked in the pleasure as she slowly pulled her dress to the floor. She kicked her heels and moved them to the side.

"Before moving this furniture," she told Izuku as she got on her knees to the couch. "We need to break it in. To make sure that it is comfortable."

Izuku stood in shock, enamored by the sight. Melissa wasn't ashamed as she wore her white lingerie. She slowly took off her floral pattern bra, exposing her assets. She playfully tossed it at him. He stood as the bra landed on his shoulder.

"I can see that my looks suit your fancy," she purred as she slowly removed her panties. She, too, tossed it at Izuku. Just a tiny prickle of blonde around her pussy. The musk alerted his nostrils.

If it was like Pony, then this girl was hot-to-trot as well.

"Precious cargo, I-zu-ku!" She used her finger to draw him to her. "Come to me," she told Izuku as he followed her direction. She grabbed him by his collar. Melissa was rough with her kisses. The somewhat gentle kiss in the arcade faded away as her true colors ravished the inexperienced Izuku. She stroked her mouth with his tongue as she was performing fellatio. He tried to move but was caught in her grasp again as she began rubbing his soiled pants. The strange feeling of cold semen gushing against his dick in her hand felt strange. She continued without a moment's rest. The multiple sensations became overbearing and he slightly pushed her.

She kissed him gently on his neck and started tugging at it. He sat still on the couch while Melissa had his grasp on him. She continued to suck until he started feeling some painful sensations from there. He flinched, which made her stop.

"Ever felt this way with a girl before," asked Melissa while she was grinning. She already knew the answer, why to entertain it, she thought. She waved her hair before reaching down to his pants and unzipping his pants.

When unzipping, out came his soiled dick that looked like it was hungry for more. Upon seeing it, Melissa's smile faded away. She became in awe of his pecker. She kissed the phallus before sucking it. He felt her mouth pocketed his dick. The hotness of her breath made him bewilder with excitement and fear.

"Melissa, this is amazing," cried Izuku as she continued. The way she took in her soft hands while caressing his balls. Izuku was straining and his heart was beating loudly. His toes were curling from his shoes in the pleasure that he was receiving. As soon he was close to climax, she stopped.

She left his penis hanging, throbbing for more of her lips. "Aww, did I leave Izuku hanging?" Melissa licked his pre-cum and claimed his lips once more.

Izuku tasted his own fluid and it was nasty. It had a very salty taste.

She instructed him to swallow. Refusing to say no (especially after following Uncle Toshi's orders), Izuku swallowed his clear bead. "Good boy," she said as she patted his head. Izuku frowned. "Oh, don't be like that, Izuku. Watch what's next."

What happened next would leave him bedazzled in the passion.

She used her canyon to ride against him. She wouldn't stop. His eyes, his mouth, his thrusting, were giving her a multitude of messages to tell her to let him in.

She didn't listen. Her hands glided through his nipples, rubbing and pinching it.

Izuku was sensitive, only intensifying the pleasure downstairs. Her love fluids were connecting with his fluids. They were emitting their lubricants to their lust and to their passion. His hips were getting tired of the thrusting. His mind flooded like a swimming pool, causing his actions to become a blank. Izuku felt he was losing his mind.

She didn't stop. She rubbed and rubbed. When Izuku alerted her that he was coming, she would stop; leaving him in the mode of frustration. Once his climax subsided, she would return. She did that repetitively until Izuku gave in.

He felt defeated and that was when she put his member inside of her hidden temple.

Her folds enveloped his member as they became one. With her hands gliding on his legs, she rubbed herself and ground herself onto him as they were going to work. Her moans turned into a language of love. She was in a trance. She thrust deeper until Izuku entered the deepest void a man could go, her nest.

"Damn, you are thick like a PVC pipe," she hissed. "I've never felt something like this before. Damn, work this pussy, Izuku."

Izuku felt the sensation; it told him to let her take control. He was hypnotized and he let his body go. He closed his eyes as she took him away. She grabbed his hands to put it on her chest. They were soft like marshmallows. They were very plushy.

Izuku placed his teeth around her nipple, with the hope of receiving her milk. He saw Melissa bitting her lip and sticking her tongue in pleasure as she licked his ears. She stuck her tongue in his ear, exciting his middleman.

From the rest of the moment, they never talked.

Just the change of positions and the sounds of their pleasures became their source of communication.

Izuku lost track of time in that small room on that very couch. Has it been minutes, hours, days? Izuku heard from friends that sex was quick. It was safe to say that those friends didn't know what making love actually did.

His thought halted when she cried, 'I'm cumming, Izuku. Cum inside me!'

She wrapped her legs around him. Izuku felt a sheer pain coming from his back with her claws digging into him. It turned into pleasure as he spurted all that he had as he made a deposit inside of her sacred bank.

Wrapped like a spider, Izuku was her prey as she didn't let him go. He spurted until the throbbing stopped. When they were finished, she released him. She had a smile of delight. Izuku took her by her cheeks and they kissed before falling onto each other on the couch.

Both went onto a slumber.

 _ **Two hours later….**_

Izuku snapped open his eyes. Melissa lied on his chest, drawing patterns with her fingers. "Evening, sleepyhead." She gave him another kiss on the lips. It finally registered in his mind that he had actually slept with Melissa.

"God, you were great, Izuku. It was like you were trying to get me pregnant," said Melissa. Before Izuku could react, she put her finger to his lip. "I'm only kidding. I'm kidding." She began twirling her fingers with his hair. "After we get a little rested, we have to move this couch to the apartment."

"Say what?"

"Well, that was the plan, silly. Uncle Toshi acquired your services to help me with the move." She glared at him with a smile. "Sleeping with me was a bonus to your service." She patted his chest before getting from him. She reached for her clothes and pulled out a morning-after pill. Izuku was getting up and decided to get dressed as well.

 _ **Sometime later….**_

After taking care of moving Melissa's couch to her apartment, Izuku stepped out of the apartment complex. Aside from the money that Uncle Toshi left him, he even got Melissa's phone number. She left him a message on the phone. _If you want to rattle with me again, just whistle. XOXO, Melissa!_

He reached for his cell phone to contact Uncle Toshi. He answered on the second ring.

"You did your task. Good," replied Toshinori.

"Yeah! It's done," said Izuku.

"Good! Listen, Melissa is a great girl. A standup girl like her old man." He paused for a moment. "How was she?" It didn't take a genius on what All Might was referring. Here was Izuku's response. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure, Izuku, sure," teased Toshinori. "Take into consideration on investing with Melissa. Looks good on your resume if you want to be a Pro Hero. I know we have work to do, but still, Melissa can help reach a new level of skill if you know what I mean."

Izuku sighed but wasn't going to alert Uncle Toshi. "Thanks for the money, Uncle Toshi. Speak to you soon."

Izuku grabbed his earbuds and inserted it into his cell phone. He scrolled on his YouTube Red before selecting a song. Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit," felt like a suitable soundtrack.

As he was headed home, he stopped at a crosswalk. Before he could cross, someone was trying to grab his attention.

She was a short girl with light brown-colored hair styled in a bob cut that reached slightly below her shoulders. Her blunt bangs completely covered her eyes, hiding most of her face.

"Kinoko," he said happily, bowing before his classmate. "How do you do?"

"Swell," she said. "What are you doing out and about around this time? It's almost curfew."

"Helping a friend," replied Izuku. "Yourself?"

Kinoko displayed her grocery bags. "Items to bring back to cook. You know about our lackluster cafeteria food."

Izuku responded with laughter. "True. True. Do you need help?"

Kinoko exposed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. "As a matter of fact, would you be a kind gentleman for me?"

 _ **The End...with Melissa….**_

 _ **As for Kinoko...that's another story….**_


	3. Just Add Mushrooms (Kinoko)

_**A/N: The authors want you to excuse the double-entendres that were used in this story. Forgive us! It does get there. So, as a warning, read at your own risk! Enjoy!**_

 _I've met this girl by the name of Kinoko…_

It should have been a simple task. A gentleman-like task. Dropping off Kinoko's groceries and humbly part ways. The night didn't end as Izuku intended and the happy-go-lucky Kinoko didn't make much simpler either to the emerald-haired teen.

Kinoko had always had a thing for mushrooms. Portobello, enoki, shiitake, cremini, oyster, one can name it. Kinoko knew texture, taste, age, source, even the origin of a mushroom. The wide-eyed Kinoko lifted her bangs as she began to explore a newfound mushroom that wasn't familiar in her modern lexicon or any books in her library.

"Alas, Izuku! You've helped me in discovering this special type of mushroom," she said alluringly. Kinoko is pleased. Izuku stood nervously as Kinoko made humming noises as she was preparing sauce on the table. She sprinkled some salt with the Masao paste. She ground a bit of pepper with it. She grabbed a butter knife to thin the garlic and a hint of celery. Using chopsticks, she applied the spices and veggies into the paste until it was smooth in texture. "I tell you, Izuku. You have come on such a good day. I have been meaning to explore this type of mushroom. A very wild mushroom indeed."

She tapped the chopsticks onto the plate. She inserted the remnants of her sauce into her mouth. "Hmm, delish! This will go well to my wild mushroom." She licked her lips once more. "Tender, smooth around the edges. What should we call it, Izuku?"

Izuku didn't answer. Honestly, he really couldn't. He had his hands full and tied at the moment. Bounded by nylon rope, grocery bags, and her recently worn panties, Izuku sat in the living room as Kinoko decided to have a little fun of her own. "It's amazing, Izuku on how well groom of a gentleman you are. I've asked for assistance. You didn't fail to deliver." She winked to him. "Don't worry, I am not one of those crazy types. I just wanted to borrow you is all." Her eyes sparkled. "And besides, word through the grapevine was that there was a certain wild mushroom that was wicked and spicy to the taste." She licked her lips once more. "And you know that wild mushrooms are my favorite." She rubbed her belly. "Yum!"

Kinoko didn't need anything from Izuku but his thick mushroom. As she sat it on a plate, she had prepared it in decoration. Covered by herbs and fixings, this was the most delicious-looking mushroom she was ready to try.

"Oh, Izuku! You are making me moist. I hope my flavorings are doing well for your taste buds," she said as she saw her panties gagged into his mouth. "Two days of wear I credit," she told him as she poured the sauce around his dick. "I knew that the moment had to be right to intercept you. And God, what a mighty catch."

Izuku felt the coolness of her sauce as she poured on his dick. She hummed pleasantly as she continued pouring, looking forward to her personal Deku Mushroom. Once she poured enough sauce, she reached for her apron. "Have to be sure that I won't make a mess." She crawled onto the kotatsu. With her chopstick in hand, she said a small prayer as she was thanking God for the feast that was received. She prayed that it would nourish her body, her soul, and her spirit. "Amen! Itadakimasu!"

Using her chopstick, she pried Izuku's dick at the phallus. She opened her mouth wide for his dick to park inside of her throat. Her eyes widened. She became enthralled by the taste. "The pepper meshed well with the ginger and celery root." She placed her tongue under the phallus. "Quite spicy, tender. A hint of flavorings from its roots. Grated bleu cheese?" She gave Izuku a thumbs up! "A feast fit for a queen."

She gave him a glowing look as she developed heart-shaped pupils. "I have heard that certain mushrooms have been imported and domesticated with fill-in flavors." She pouted teasingly. "Care for me to have a taste?" Izuku couldn't do anything. Kinoko knew that and she found it entertaining. "You do? Thank you so much, darling. I promise to treat your mushroom well."

Kinoko giggled and proceeded on his _mushroom._ She was slow, laying her tongue on the head. She wanted more pressure on the phallus until she tasted the flavorings from his dick. She moaned as she licked around the area. With her free hand, she caressed his balls. "These watered chestnuts are delightful. It accommodates the dish quite well, Izuku."

She pushed forward. His dick was entering into her throat. She thrust at a moderate pace. Not enough to make him climax, but for assurance that he was feeling pleasurable. She looked at Izuku as he reveled in the pleasure. At this time, Izuku gave in. He didn't think Kinoko had such a mouth that subjected him to feel this way. Kinoko could tell by his body language that he was giving in.

Kinoko saw the tears coming from his eyes. "Tears of happiness," she said. "C'mon, Izuku. I am still hungry. Make me full with this milk-filled mushroom."

"This feels good. Oh, my God. I am going to cum. I am going to cum," he moaned and muffled through her panties.

Kinoko returned her mouth to his dick and continue to lick it. "Come inside here. I will take it all."

"I am coming," he screamed as he released his sperm into her mouth. At each spurt, Kinoko continued swallowing his sperm. Izuku was panting hard. He couldn't believe the events that were unfolding in front of him.

She opened her mouth as the trail of her sperm entered her mouth. She swished it around her mouth for a few moments. It was met with her humming calmly before swallowing. "As if the flavor of the mushroom was bathed in squid." She rubbed her belly. "So yummy!"

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Kinoko was rubbing lotion on Izuku's wrist. She remained quiet, consumed with guilt for the climactic episode that occurred earlier. "Sorry, Izuku for earlier. I don't know what overcame me."

Izuku shook his head. He wasn't upset. He wasn't happy either. Just a bit stunned. "Let's say you had ingested some psychedelic mushrooms and we can pretend that this was a bad dream."

Kinoko nodded, covering her eyes with her hair. "You won't tell about what happened."

"Tell about what?"

"Thank you."

He didn't know why. But on the way out of her dorm, he petted her head. "Get some rest, Kinoko. I will see you later." He gave her a final pet to the head before heading out of her dorm.

Kinoko closed the door. She proceeded to rub her belly on the dinner she had partaken. Her thoughts were interrupted. She turned around her and stared at the closet. She began to clap slowly. "I know you are in here. I can sense it as well as smell it."

The closet door opened. Inside was young girl close to his age. She had large, upturned green eyes. Her teeth were sharp and her hair was long, dark green, and wavy. She was wearing nothing but her white t-shirt and obviously damped yellow panties.

Kinoko folded her arms. "How long were you in there, Setsuna?"

"Long enough to know how appealing and delicious Izuku looked," purred Setsuna.

"Why? Wanna rattle with him?"

"More than rattle! I want to ride him."

Kinoko went and grabbed a towel for Setsuna. "What way are you going to do it?"

She spread with her smile with her fingers. "Leave it to me. Setsuna Tokage knows how to use wit and charm to get her man."

 _ **The next morning….**_

It was early on a Monday morning when Izuku woke up from his slumber. He yawned as he sat up to thank God for another day. He stepped out of bed as he prepared to head to school. Being an early bird, he decided to head to breakfast. Leaving a note for his roommate, Shouto, he prepared to head to breakfast.

The smell of waffles and bacon were looming from the cafeteria. God was on his side as he was craving for the breakfast. He was excited that he was on time to receive it before the late morning rush. As he brushed past the doors to enter the cafeteria, he bumped into a classmate.

"Sorry about that," said Izuku.

"That's okay, Izuku," replied the green-haired classmate. "Are you by yourself for breakfast? Do you care to eat with me?"

"Sure, Setsuna. I can eat with you."

" _Delightful."_

 _ **The End...with Kinoko….**_

 _ **As for Setsuna, that's another story….**_


	4. Dekkun and His Master (Setsuna)

_I've met this girl by the name of Setsuna…._

Setsuna told Izuku a story about a dog that she once owned when she was a little girl. His name was Chappie. The origin of his name was due to him being a Scottish Terrier. According to her father, he looked like an old man. Chappie had the cutest buttoned nose and the shiniest brown coat. Chappie had such adorable puppy paws and his licks were quite ticklish. No matter where she went, Chappie went. From the playgrounds of her apartment complex to the school grounds, Chappie was always by her side.

"You know, Dekkun! You remind so much of Chappie." Setsuna leaned against the wall. It was free period and they decided that the back of the gymnasium was the safest to meet. The area was under construction, therefore, no one was going to expect two unsuspecting teens getting into something foolish. "Did you hear me, Dekkun? You remind me so much of my dear Chappie." Setsuna had a strong grin on her face. Her cheeks were flushed as she felt the early afternoon breeze. She shivered. More so of the fact that her dress was lifted and her panties were down to her knees. She watched as Izuku stood on his knees nervously. The flesh of her womanhood welcomed him. Her musk urged Izuku that she wanted his cutesy puppy-like tongue to nuzzle and love her kitten. "Oh, Dekkun! It seems like you have lost your way. Allow me to instruct you."

Setsuna cradles Izuku's flushed cheeks. His eyes showed embarrassment. He shut it tight. However, she cradled his eyes, prompting him to open. "That's my dear Dekkun. My dear _Chappie_." Setsuna set her eyes on her gaping pussy as she spread her lips. "It seems, my dear Chappie, that my kitten wants to say hello. Shall you speak to my dear kitten? Hmm?" She asked in a sing-song voice. "Now, now, Chappie. Don't fret. My poor doggie needs to know my kitten very well. Oh yes, you do!" She grabbed his chin, pressing him forward. "Please, Chappie. Please make your acquaintance with my kitten. She is friendly and wants to give you lots and lots and lots of love."

He only excused himself out of class to comfort her. As they were eating breakfast earlier, she told Izuku that her love for Chappie changed when he had run away from home. It was snack time. Her mother called as she playing in the backyard with Chappie. She forgot to lock the latch onto his collar. Chappie dug a hole under the fence and darted off. Setsuna and her father searched for hours. They ventured through parks, alleyways, and the school grounds. Unfortunately, her search came to a horrid end when they delivered that he was hit by a moving company's van. They rushed Chappie to the vet. As much as they could, they could do nothing more than to put him to sleep. Izuku felt her pain. It reminded him when he lost his sparrow sometime back when he was a child.

He didn't expect to fully compensate this moment.

Izuku planted his nose onto her pussy. It was sopping wet, creating drippy fluids around his nose. Familiar with the scent of a woman, he sniffed, followed by kissing her vaginal lips. "That's my pet doggie, Chappie. Get further acquainted with your kitten. She wants to play with you." Setsuna leaned back against the wall. Invigorated by the taste of man licking the folds of her pussy was getting to her. It didn't compare to her hands with watching Kinoko partaking on his mushroom last night.

Setsuna tried to stifle her moans. No, she was trying to cover her moans. Her breath became ragged, dropping her skirt as the wall became nothing more than just support. She moaned in ecstasy as she began kneading her nipples like dough. She cradled them through her blouse. "Yes, my pet doggie, work your tongue. Get to know your kitten very well. She, too, is pleased with you." Izuku felt the wetness of her pussy as it continued to sop its juices. Comparing it to the taste of a tangy fruit, he opened his mouth wider to partake the juice. He lapped as he ingested, creating sucking noises.

"Good doggie! Sweet, understanding doggie! Lap it up!" Setsuna ran her finger through her emerald hair. She forgot that she was supposed to be at school and not receiving oral sex from her rival classmate. She didn't care. Why was she last in the Izuku train? Word through the grapevine was the Izuku was an understanding and convincing lover. Some call him a lover, others a toy. To think that there were others who would think of the latter. Izuku was more than a toy.

He was her loving adorable pet puppy.

"Lick deeper! Lick further inside me. The kitten wants a kiss! Kiss the kitten, Chappie!" Izuku understood as he indulged further in a slimy cunt. He felt the creamy liquids entering his mouth. He swallowed the foreign juices. Odd, but nevertheless enticing. As if she was a faucet, he continued to drink her nectar from her pipes.

"Chappie! Chappie!" Setsuna wanted more than his tongue riveting her pleasure center. No, she wanted something that gave her ownership. A stake, a claim. Something to brag to the others that she, too, had a taste of Izuku. Setsuna dropped to her knees. She needed to. No way she was going to get an orgasm just yet. She needed something rougher, something powerful. Something to clean out her pipes and make her feel like a woman.

And there was no dildo in the world compared to a hot, thick cock right in front of her.

"Chappie, I need your bone," she told Izuku anxiously. Setsuna pushed Izuku back so she can make room as she was ready to be penetrated. That force, that lively flesh in front of her just begging to be captured by her web. "Come to me," she told him as she lingered her finger. She gripped his dick. She supported Izuku with one hand. "Gliding that bone until it's sturdy."

Izuku obeyed Setsuna as he rubbed the cavern. He felt the bean rubbing against his shaft. He felt strange. His balls were getting heavy. He didn't feel that way since his first time with Pony. seeing Setsuna doe eyes staring at him with much intent. Her cute nose. Her cute mouth.

That cute nose. Izuku didn't know what to do but to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Oh, Izuku," she said quietly. She blew onto his face. "Now, bury your bone!"

Izuku inserted his dick into her cavern. His bone was buried deep into her wet, moist hole until he reached the end of his shaft. As if her pussy was familiar with its guest, it welcomed him with open arms, tightening his dick. "Jesus," he coughed in astonishment. He didn't a girl's pussy could be this tight. And he was quite confident that Setsuna herself was also a virgin.

"Oh, God, that feels good," she hissed as she grabbed Izuku's neck. "Work that cock. Bury my bone!"

The sparrows and the bluejays flocked out of the trees. The winds were gathering the leaves as the teens were on the ground, caught in the midst of their lovemaking...or something like it.

Izuku lifted her legs as he ground further his cock into her pussy. Her eyes widened in delight as he penetrated her womb. She felt the fluids leaking into her zone.

She was quite fortunate that today was a safe day.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder, Chappie," she begged Izuku. "Bury that bone so you can never forget this hole!" She clenched her teeth. She dug her nails into his back. "Fuck me! Make me scream into the heavens. MAKE ME SAY YOUR NAME, IZUKU!"

Izuku was getting out of breath. The sweating, the panting. He felt it from his underarms to his butt. He couldn't stop. The thrusting continued to get faster and faster. Smacking noises filled the back of the gymnasium as he knew he was close to climax.

"I am about to cum, Chappie!" Setsuna cried as she tangled her legs around his dick, ensuring that he wasn't going to pull out. "Let's cum together."

Izuku felt like a train piston as it was heading course for the zone of no return. He slapped and slapped his hips into her pussy before feeling his seeds ready to deposit.

"I am coming, Setsuna," said Izuku.

"Come inside, Izuku. Come in the deepest part of my womb," she cried.

Izuku and Setsuna folded their lips together to cover the moans as they both climaxed. Setsuna muffled her screams, grabbing Izuku's hair as his liquids rushed into her compacted womb. He continued to spurt. Izuku never felt such a rush. Compare to Melissa and Pony, Setsuna was the best.

Setsuna let out a smile as she finally released Izuku from her. Izuku fell backward as he was gasping for air. Setsuna hurried to reach for her panties and then buttoning her blouse. "You should hurry up and head back to class as well, Izuku." She gave him the peace sign and hurried out of the back of the gymnasium.

Izuku was left alone. He put back on his clothes.

He saw something on the ground.

"What's this?!"

Izuku picked up a picture. Contained in the picture was a Setsuna and her dog, Chappie. He smiled.

Until he saw the writing on the back.

It was from two weeks ago.

"God, I am a fool," sighed Izuku as he slapped his forehead. "A poor, pitiful fool." He patted his head. "Bad doggie, Chappie. Bad doggie!"

 _ **Later….**_

A drink of mineral water was the final thing on his checklist before heading back to the dorms. As he prepared to head home and do homework he will never finish and plan on watching movies, he was met with giggles from afar. He wouldn't look but in his peripherals, he saw Kinoko, Setsuna, and Pony giggling. Each time he made a glance, the girls would whisper and then giggle.

He decided to take the long way out of the school.

As the sun was setting on this day, he decided that he needed to invest in condoms. As he wasn't sure if this was going to stop, he needed to be in the safe side. He decided that he was going to consult Aizawa-sensei for advice.

As he approached the doors to his office, he saw a looming shadow behind him.

He turned around.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. The Adventures of Deku-sitting (Part I)

"Aaugh!"

Izuku felt like his heart wanted to leap out of his throat when he felt the rough hands grabbing his shoulder.

"Geez, Midoriya! You act like I was trying to kill you... _today_." The source of the apple-crunching individual was nothing more than the sensei himself, Aizawa-sensei. In his hand, he was carrying an envelope and the other was obviously an apple. He had told the class the apple was a substitution to break his chain-smoking habit. He wiped his sleeves as he grabbed the key out of his pocket. He told Izuku to move as he stepped inside of his office. Izuku stood awkwardly as he was still reeling from the sudden shock of his homeroom teacher.

"Are you standing to choke your chicken or do you want to talk?" His teacher asked sternly but at the same time calmly. "Excuse me, Midoriya. That was the lack of tobacco talking." He showed Izuku his tobacco patch on his arm. "Come on in."

Izuku nodded as he entered his teacher's office. Izuku saw that he had already turned on the tea kettling to brew some oolong tea. Aizawa-sensei's office was very lavish and well-furnished. It just had a tad of a feminine touch thanks to his girlfriend, Ms. Joke. Everything in the office was updated and state-of-the-art. There were whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old-fashioned executive desk was there. It had a few laptops and two business phones. It also included a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office was neat.

"Find you a seat, Midoriya," said his teacher as he tossed the finished apple into the trash can. "Seeing that you are here at this time of the evening, I can tell that this isn't just anything with performances of any exams or Bakugo messing with you again," he said as he sat on his desk. He grabbed another apple to bite as Izuku sat in front of him.

"Well, Aizawa-sensei," said Izuku nervously. Honestly, the process just hit him when realizing that he was actually going to ask his homeroom teacher about obtaining condoms. "The thing is...the thing is…"

"Oh, Midoriya," said Aizawa-sensei calmly. "I thought we have managed your stuttering."

"I-I-It's g-g-getting better," said Izuku nervously. "Just I-I-I-I am a b-b-b-bit nervous."

"Midoriya, remember this. I might be intimidation on the outside but on the inside, I am like made of pudding," said Aizawa-sensei as he crossed his legs. "In class 1-A, not only are we teammates and classmates, we are a family. A poorly, mismatched family that even UNICEF or Charles Manson wouldn't desire but a family." He took a bite of the apple. "Now, spill your guts."

It was now or never thought Izuku as he prepared to issue out his concerns about the events leading to this conversation. Aizawa-sensei sat on his desk, attentively listening to what Izuku was explaining to him regarding the events that have unfolded over the last forty-eight hours. In between conversations, Aizawa-sensei prepared Izuku's tea. As his back was turned on Izuku, he poured a little Brandy into Izuku's drink. It was ethical but nevertheless, it should null the stuttering trouble. It wasn't any surprise to the teacher of many years that Izuku was a firecracker to be. Izuku has that shy, yet meek charm that many girls find attractive. Even Aizawa-sensei admired the emerald-haired teen. It was quite true as he heard many girls whispering his name throughout the grapevine.

He passed the cup of tea to Izuku in which he gratefully accepted. After taking a few swallows, he resumed the conversation. Aizawa-sensei noticed that the alcohol was taking effect and the stuttering lessen.

"And that's basically how I ended up here, sensei," said Izuku as he felt he spilled his entire soul onto Aizawa's office.

Aizawa took another bite of his apple as he pondered on Izuku's story. He placed the apple down, hopping out of his desk and facing the window.

"Yes, Midoriya! Quite a dilemma for a young (novice) boy like you." Aizawa can see that there was rain in the forecast. "You had every right to come to report this to your sensei."

"Felt it was the best decision, sir," replied Izuku as he took another sip of his unknown spiked tea. "I think enjoying a woman's company is interesting and fascinating. I just didn't expect how robust and excited these girls can be. One after another, sir."

"Well, Midoriya. For certain, you are a handsome child." Aizawa-sensei was confident with his sexuality to admit his true feelings. "Girls can sense that aura you carry. Some can control it. Or the girls in your instance, can't. You must carry quite a scent to get their attention, Midoriya."

"What scent?" Izuku gripped the ends of his seat. "Granted, I bathe in my oatmeal scented soap in the morning. Mother gives me a honey lemon shampoo. I am not different than any other guy. I can see if Bakugo, Aoyama get mass appeal. I am just Deku! I am average as the word itself."

Aizawa-sensei pressed his hand against the window. "Don't cut yourself short, Izuku." Izuku was surprised as he heard Aizawa-sensei said his real name. He turned to face Izuku. "These girls saw something in you that got their attention as well as their virginities." He whistled. "In my opinion, and excuse my vernacular, you've got the sauce."

"The what?"

"Sorry! Thought you were up with this slang. Forgive me, fam."

"What?"

Aizawa-sensei pressed his hand to his forehead to prohibit a headache. As he pondered on his poor student behind on the times, he reached into his file cabinet. "If you say you got this from me, then I will say I caught you selling these before confiscating." In Aizawa-sensei's possession were a pack of condoms. "I like you, Midoriya. However, UA High has a strict policy on relations with students. But being you guys are teenagers and can't control yourselves, stay protected." He tossed them on his lap.

Aizawa-sensei reached for his briefcase. "C'mon. I will escort you back to your dorm."

As he parted his lips to thank him, Aizawa-sensei's phone rang. Aizawa-sensei raised his finger. "Just a sec, Midoriya." He sat back on his desk and went to his cell phone. He answered it on the fifth ring.

" _Shouta, here. What's up?"_

" _Yeah, I can spare a few minutes."_

" _Really? You don't say, chief. How much?"_

" _No spit? That much? Seriously, that much!?"_

" _Well, I can't at the moment but I can come by later to retrieve it."_

" _You don't have long? Well, there are things I need to do."_

" _No, no. I want it. I want it very much. Emi and I don't mind having it."_

He paused for a moment, staring at the window. He tucked in his lip before shifting his eyes to Izuku. Then, he let out a smile.

" _Chief, what if I send you a pupil that can keep it on ice until I am finished with my duties?"_

" _Yeah, he is cool. No worries. Has all of his shots. No diseases to your knowledge."_

" _Yeah, he is available or he can be available."_

He covered his cell phone and turned to Izuku. "Are you free this evening? Say about now?"

Before Izuku could speak, Aizawa-returned to the phone. " _He is free this evening."_

" _In about an hour? We can be there. Thanks! And by the way, chief. This conversation never took place."_

Aizawa-sensei placed the phone on his desk. He cracked his neck as he paced around the area before turning to Izuku. "Sorry, Izuku for the interruption." He looked at the floor before eyeing Izuku once more. "Are you interested in earning a few dollars?"

Izuku scratched under a chin. "I can always earn some money."

"Great. The thing is Emi and I have a pet that we have recently purchased." His eyes looked away from Izuku. "And we haven't quite yet gotten the materials for our pet since she has arrived early."

"Yes, sir."

"The guy on the phone, we call him Chief. Great guy except at his heart where it should count, he is going to leave the pet at our apartment while Emi and I go and get supplies." He scratched under his arm before returning his sights on Izuku. "Meanwhile, we aren't sure on how trainable she is and we don't want a mess. Also, we don't want her wailing and disrupting the neighbors. How would you feel pet-sitting for a few hours? Overnight if possible?"

"Overnight?"

"You will be well compensated," said Aizawa-sensei in a convincing tone. "The thing is, we aren't sure how long gathering the materials is going to take. And honestly, we need someone we can really trust."

Izuku pointed a finger to himself. "You...trust me?"

"No child is bold enough to come to his office after hours to get advice for safe sex." Aizawa-sensei retrieved an apple out of his pocket. "Seems like a trustworthy student to me."

 _ **Later….**_

Izuku and Aizawa-sensei were riding in Aizawa-sensei's vehicle as they were entering the city. Izuku didn't think that Aizawa-sensei enjoyed the city. He figured that the city was too loud and rambunctious to the unpredictable teacher.

Izuku recanted his previous thought. The city was definitely suitable for the former Eraserhead and Ms. Joke.

"Here is the key to the apartment, Izuku," said Aizawa-sensei. "Keep it on you until I see you again tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"I believe I have spare clothes in the guest bedroom. If not, Emi tends to keep unisex clothes." He observed Izuku before returning his sights on the wheel. "I think you guys are about the same size."

"Yes, sir."

"Food, water, the essentials are there. Feel free to explore the apartment. Mi casa, su casa."

"Muchos gracias!"

Aizawa-sensei pulled along the corner. Izuku spotted a building. It was a standard apartment building - three stories, balconies, situated next to a bakery and an office building.

Aizawa-sensei unlocked the car. "Here is my personal number. Call me if there are any troubles."

"Troubles?"

"Like I said, this pet is unpredictable. We aren't sure since we haven't met her yet. I can trust that you will be fine. But, just in case."

Izuku tried not to display his nervousness as he took the piece of paper containing his teacher's phone. He nodded thanks.

"Don't worry. You will be fine."

Izuku nodded once more as Aizawa-sensei began driving. Suddenly, the car stopped and backed up. Aizawa-sensei lowered the window. "Room 305 and the code to enter is 7-1-5-0-1." Then, he sped out of sight.

Izuku pressed the number to enter the apartment. Since it was after hours, he doubted he wouldn't see anyone. He pressed the elevator button. As he waited, he found it interesting that the code to his apartment contained the same numbers as his birthday.

He stepped inside of the elevator for the third floor. His stomach began grumbling. He hoped that Aizawa-sensei or Emi had some honey buns and iced tea in their kitchen. Then, the elevator stopped and heard the sound of 'third floor' coming from the speaker. He walked out of the elevator and into the hallway where he walked a few paces before stopping at a wooden door.

He grabbed the key and inserted it inside of the keyhole. He held onto his backpack as he entered Aizawa-sensei's apartment.

Aizawa-sensei and Ms. Joke's apartment was atypical of the apartments he had entered. From his point of view, it was more of an office than an apartment. There were multitudes of whiteboards with blueprints of projects that Izuku presumed that they were working on, or projects that he was doing alone.

Resting the keys on the alcove, he took off his shoes as he walked further into the apartment. He dropped his backpack on the couch and observed the area. It was quiet, with the exception of the humming air conditioner.

"Hello," he said aloud. He paused, realizing that a pet wasn't going to respond. Speaking of which, Aizawa-sensei never discussed what kind of pet it could be. For all Izuku knew, it might be a gorilla, an unicorn, a bear. Knowing his teacher's eccentric nature, it was whatever Izuku wanted to be.

He walked into the kitchen. He saw a single piece of paper on the counter.

" _Shouta and Emi,_

 _I left the pet in your bedroom. She is a feisty son a beast but I hope it is to your liking._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chief"_

Izuku placed the paper back to the counter. The pet was presumed to be in the couple's private quarters. It was now or never as Izuku prepared to enter their bedroom.

He stepped to the hallway as the bedroom was straight ahead. It didn't require a guest as there was a wooden sign presenting their room.

 _Shouta and Emi's room._

He put his hand to the door. He tucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He shouldn't be nervous. Aizawa-sensei found him trustworthy. There must be something to be granted permission to be at his teacher's home.

Then, there was a ringing in his ear. A familiar ring he recognized after accepting money from Toshinori at the diner the previous day.

He put his hand to the door.

He opened the door.

The room was blue with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The scene was of the stilt walkers that cruise down the Sapporo streets in the winter festival. The colors were like nothing else, vibrant, strong.

Then, at the corner of the bedroom, Izuku heard a strong, vibrant sound.

Izuku took small steps as he can presume that the pet was in this room. In that corner.

Upon making that peek, his eyes were widened, surprised and astonished at the sight before him.

It was a girl lying on the floor. She was naked. She was also bound and gagged, mouth, feet, and arms. Izuku saw a vibrator sticking out from her butt. The more he saw, the more the girl became familiar. The blonde hair, the yellow eyes. The very person who he has the unfortunate privilege to fight and tasted her lips.

A black diamond-studded collar with a badge gave her her name.

"Himiko Toga?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. The Adventures of Deku-sitting (Part II)

_**I've met this girl by the name of...who...what...Toga?!**_

"H-H-H-Himiko Toga?!"

Izuku fell backward onto his butt. He was fortunate that the bean bag chair caught his fall. The sound of the vibrator was making its presence known onto the bound and gagged damsel. Her yellow doe eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

"T-T-T-Toga?! Are you okay?!"

What words could he produce? In the midst of Aizawa-sensei's conversation, he informed him that he was to housesit a pet. Seeing the black-studded collar dangling and hearing the schlicking noises coming from the villain's sopping wet cavern, it was safe to say that this was the _pet_ he was referring to.

"Impossible!" The cinnamon roll said aloud as he was still in a daze of Toga's sudden appearance. This would be a picture worth savoring to the League of Villains if one were to bother him. However, modesty and his being soft took precedence over pride.

Himiko's moans sound like something he had seen from his father's private movies he hides in golf club behind his business suits in the closet. Her face was redder than any fresh, plump beet in the spring. Her watery eyes could depict that she could no longer take the sensation of the throbbing vibrator. A small puddle of her juices was forming, creating a river-like reservoir onto the carpet. She turned to realize that she wasn't alone in this room, thus making her eyes wider than saucers.

"Ok...okay." He took a slow step off the floor. With one knee on the floor and one foot to the ground, the first thing he needed to do was untie her.

"Alright, Toga. I am going to help you out," he informed her nervously. The first thing he did was removed the gag from her mouth. A strong odor of her breath came as he released. He nearly lost his breath as it reminded him of a mother's milk. Only God knew what warranted that thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he went to search for other places to un-restrain her.

Drool dripped from the corner of the villain's lip and down to her chin, she continued to moan and hiss, exposing her cutesy fangs. Izuku then untied the ropes from her arms, her feet, and her ankles. He tried his hardest to avert his gaze from Himiko's nudity. On a side note, she smelled like strawberries and cream.

Thinking he was done with the deed, there was two more obstructions - the vibrator and the handcuffs.

He swallowed the lump once more when realizing the greatest task has yet to be finished. With her bound, it wouldn't do any good. Deku didn't have any choice _again._ "Alright, Toga!" He inhaled once more as he did not expect to take another voyage of the womankind. "I...I...I am going to help you remove this...d-d-d-d...obstruction from your vagina."

Himiko didn't answer. She nodded to his understanding.

"I don't have any ulterior motives!" He crossed his arms quickly. "Trust!"

She still didn't answer. Her eyes just scanned Izuku's body as if she was profiling him. She nodded again.

"Okay, here I come," he said. He kept one eye to the vibrator and the other eye to God-knows-where, just not at Himiko. The sounds of her sopping pussy were recognizably known.

"Mmm," responded Himiko as her legs were buckling. She began to shiver as a new wave of juices were being released from her cavern.

Himiko just had an orgasm or another orgasm for he wasn't sure how long she was in the apartment.

He cast away from his overthinking to the matter at hand. He stuck out his tongue when putting his hand onto the vibrator. The mode was set on high. Izuku cursed under his breath for once again accepting a task without questioning one's judgment.

"One...two...three." He pulled the vibrator like it was a fresh apple from a tree. The vibrator sprinkled bits of her juices onto his hand. He shivered in bewilderment but not to startled Himiko. He put the vibrator to the off mode and tossed it aside.

Himiko was now panting, sighing like a dog on a hot summer's day. Or better yet, a woman who has spent extensive time in self-pleasuring. Be as it may, Himiko was more in a bind _literally_ than Izuku's position.

Himiko sat up, somewhat free from the bounds and gags of earlier. Slowly and carefully, she crawled around the floor. Izuku backed a few paces to give the dazed Himiko space.

Himiko's eyes were to the floor. She continued scanning the area for the few moments of her release. Izuku wanted to grab himself and get the hell out of dodge. He would quickly come with some excuse of his early departure with the promise to Aizawa-sensei and Emi on never telling a soul.

"He sent you, didn't he?"

Izuku looked at Himiko's face. She still looked as she was in a daze. But at the same time, she had a tiny smile on her face. "He sent you, didn't he?"

"What do you mean, he?"

" _He_ as in the Chief?"

"The chief?" Izuku remembered Aizawa-sensei's phone conversation with this chief. "No?! I don't know this chief. Aizawa-sensei sent me here to take care of his pet." He was feeling the moisture from his underarms. His nerves were already rattled. He already had a similar situation with All Might that led to Melissa. He had a sense of where this was leading to.

Himiko ran her fingers through her soften, blonde hair. She released a slight laugh once more. "So, Aizawa-sensei is that kind of stuff. I should have known."

"Kind of stuff? What are you talking about?"

"What else would he send a boy like you first?" Her eyes snapped. It looked as though she was locked on his target. He swallowed a lump in his throat once more.

"Look, Toga," he tried reasoning nervously. "I was hired to pet-sit. Nothing more, nothing less."

Himiko released a heavy sigh. She began crawling swiftly to the stunned Deku. "Chief loves playing these kinds of games. At least he set me up with a better master. And a cute Deku as a loan to break me in."

 _Oh no! Not again!_

"Toga! Can we just…"

"Shh! You have just been bitten."

Himiko crawled over to Izuku's lap. Her body hovered lightly as he can smell her strawberries and cream. "You must understand the role of Chief. If I don't give you a fair service, then I will be punished."

Himiko reached over to have her handcuffs to her chest. Izuku averted his eyes from her plushy breasts. Breasts that reminded him of mounds of pudding, soft to the touch, or at least that was to his imagination. Her cuffed hands were reaching towards Izuku's zipper. He tried to pull back, but her pleading eyes met his gaze.

"Hush, Deku! If you don't comply, then you, too, will get in trouble," she said matter-of-factly. In the back of Izuku's mind, what warranted Himiko to be in this position. Was she blackmailed? Was this a joke? Was this a set-up by the League of Villains? Was this her sadistic nature? He might have to override his judgment for if she could, she would break those chains like a stick. Only the Lord knows what she has done to put herself into this position.

For he was thinking the same thing.

His thoughts were trailing away as she reached for his belt. Izuku was turning cherry red by the cheeks. The coolness rushed into his crammed groin, opening the musk of his manhood.

"Toga! We don't have to do this! We can say we have done it and I can leave. No hassle!"

"Chief knows if I have been used or not. And sorry, I won't get hurt again. _Never_ again."

"Toga!"

"Never you worry. I have taken all of my shots. I don't have any diseases." She leaned forward to his shaft. Her breath was hitting his boxers. He closed his eyes. "I can show you a great time, Deku. I promise."

"Toga!"

"Chief has me lubed and reared to go."

"Toga!"

"If you are uncomfortable with this, close your eyes. It won't be long."

Izuku muttered shockingly as her mouth welcomed his throbbing member. Izuku felt her tongue massaging his phallus. "Toga! How can I close my eyes…."

His pleads were unheard and resistance was futile. She was snaking her tongue over his cock. She took in the pleasure as she was tasting a nubile teen. Izuku felt the suction of her mouth, the softness of his lips. It didn't compare to whenever Kinoko or Setsuna took pleasure with his mushroom or his tail.

It didn't take long that the feeling of her mouthpussy, the sounds of her slobbering noises, and the wiggling of her supple, creamy ass to trigger the blood from his balls and rushing to his cock.

He was hard.

Izuku's breath became ragged, unknowingly jerking his hips. As much he wanted to resist, his mind was feeding into the carnal pleasures of instinct. She broke away, making a slobbering, popping sound. "A big one! You are blessed!"

She then used her hands to rub his balls. Izuku felt the soft hands rolling his balls like she was kneading bread. "Toga," he hissed.

"Don't resist the pleasure, Deku! Nyaa!"

She made that purring sound, which was also a trigger. His dick stood attentively, seeping a clear bead.

"I am glad you are enjoying this, _Master_. Enjoy your pet, nyaa!" She returned licking his cock.

Izuku has never felt this good from a girl's mouth so far. He can ever go stating that her mouth was compared to Melissa or Pony's pussy, but tighter.

 _Slurp! Schlick! Slurp! Drool!_

As much he would rather head home, he might as well indulge at the moment. He reached for her breast, kneading her nipples gently as she put them in a circular motion. Not bad as he figured on her position. He used his other hand to stroke her blonde hair gently. The hair had a hint of oatmeal raisin shampoo, his favorite scent.

She stopped, pulling his hands away from her. "Stop! You don't have to do this," she told him cautiously. "A pet's job is to show her love to her owner."

Izuku didn't listen. Izuku knew it was wrong but he wanted to help. He grabbed her and put her onto her back. There was a moment of silence. As he was on his hands and knees, he kneeled his head to her breast and began teething. With her other breast, he began flicking and tugging.

"Izuku," moaned Himiko.

Izuku sucked on her nipples, tugging at it like a child garnering his mother's milk.

 _Slurp! Schlick! Slurp! Drool!_

Himiko saw him instinctively thrusting his hips as he desired to procreate. Himiko slowly pulled him away from her breasts. "Deku, it has been so long a _master_ has treated me this nice." She grabbed his chin with her chained cuff and proceeded to kiss him.

Unlike their first kiss, there won't be any weapons. The duo swapped tongues, enveloping and musking in their adulthood. They were caught in the rapture of lust as they desired more.

She urged him to stop, breaking the kiss. Izuku stood over her as he awaited her orders. She spread her legs as if a person were to break a chicken wing. Her womanhood created such a strong, pungent musk that one that wasn't familiar to sex would walk away.

But not Izuku. He wasn't satisfied.

And neither was Himiko.

"Please, Deku," she whispered pleadingly. "Please...please...enter me!"

Izuku could no longer think of the consequences. The thoughts of Aizawa-sensei and this so-called Chief was fading away. He was a pet sitter and he was only doing the duties that warranted him.

 _The job isn't done until the job is done. And it is a pet sitter's job to see this to the end. How can't I resist? Plus, she is hot!_

Izuku held onto her hips as he pushed his dick inside of her pussy. Her cries sounded like baby piglets.

"Sorry," he told.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, not your fault. You...make me feel like a virgin again."

Feeling her walls were tight, he instinctively proceeding in having sex with her. He would pull out, then quickly thrust inside. Her pussy clung to his dick as if it depended on it.

"You feel good, Izuku. Harder! Harder!"

He followed her directions. Sweat dripped onto her body. The sweat crept into his eyes. He felt good. He stopped, turning over to see Himiko's face. She blushed.

"Why are you staring," she said while shutting her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"You're pretty," he told her.

He reached down and kissed her.

The two swapped tongues he continued thrusting inside of her tight cavern. He finally managed to bring his dick all the way to the base and into her womb. He felt the pleasures of her walls as sparks were firing into his brain. Everything was turning white.

"Fuck me! Stab my womb," cried Himiko.

Izuku didn't respond. He lifted her leg into the air, using it as a post to thrust deeper and deeper. His lips made contact with her legs, kissing it and licking it. Himiko's eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

Their eyes met, and they gazed into one another, emerald green pouring into yellow. The stare was intense, creating more desires between the two.

"Himiko! I am going to come!"

"Nyaa! Me too!"

"Let's come together!"

"Let's!"

Izuku thrust faster and faster as he expedited his orgasm. He felt his sperm rushing from his balls.

"Himiko, I am going to come."

"Come inside of me."

Izuku and Himiko harked into the heavens as his sperm welcomed her juices. Izuku spurted his milk into her pussy. Her juices were splattering over each other as they were ebbing in the pleasure.

He fell back to the floor and became tired.

It registered in his head that he has had a full day today.

As he continued panting, Himiko came and positioned herself on top of him.

"Himiko."

"Relax! Lay next to me until you regain your strength."

Izuku didn't respond. He lied onto Himiko's bosom. She nuzzled her head onto his cheeks before he goes into a slumber. She kissed him on the cheek. "Have a peaceful rest, Deku!"

 _ **A few hours later….**_

As Izuku slept, Himiko returned to her post. It wasn't long when Emi and Shouta return.

"Mommy's home," cried Emi as she was the first to enter the bedroom. Himiko was lying on her stomach when seeing her new masters. "Oi, Toga! There is my precious pet," said Emi as she clasped her hands.

"Nyaa," meowed Himiko as she approached Emi, licking Emi's hand.

"Oh, Toga!"

"Nyaa!"

"Oh, my Gosh! She is so adorable," cried Emi.

"I can't agree any more with you, darling." Aizawa-sensei followed behind her as he was chewing on an apple. He turned to see the sleeping Izuku lying on the carpet. He turned back to Himiko. "I can see that Izuku took care of Himiko very well.

"Yes, he has," replied Emi.

Shouta smiled. "The cat definitely has the cream." He used his foot to spread her butt cheeks, seeing semen dripping from her pussy. "I can see that he had definitely _fed_ her." He then turned to the sleeping Izuku. He kneeled to shake him. "Oi! Midoriya, wake up!"

Izuku slowly drifted his eyes to see that Aizawa-sensei and Emi were home.

"Aizawa-sensei! Fukukado-san!"

Emi crossed her arms in excitement. "I can see that we have found our #1 pet sitter!"

 _ **Twenty minutes later….**_

Aizawa-sensei escorted Izuku out to the front entrance of the apartment complex.

"Here is our payment for pet sitting," replied Aizawa-sensei as he slid a brown envelope in his back pocket. "There is a cherry on top in keeping mum."

"Keeping mum about what?"

"A clever lad. A pleasure to work with you!" He bumped Izuku's shoulder with his fist as he began to turn. "If you're up for pet-sitting again, drop me a line," he winked to Izuku as he gave him his personal cell phone number. "Thanks, Izuku! _Come_ again soon!"

The sounds of Aizawa-sensei's laughter filled the night as he returned to his apartment building. Izuku stood alone, feeling the old combination of embarrassment and hunger.

At least he had some spending money to purchase some katsudon and maybe an overnight stay at a manga cafe. There was no way he was returning back to his dorm this late into the night.

Hopefully, by that time, he can come up with an excuse.

 _ **The End with Himiko...Stay tuned for more!**_

As he ventured on the street to the train station, Izuku saw a flash of light coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a blue, two-door Hyundai pulling alongside him. Being vigilant for predators or delinquents, he stood on guard.

The driver of the Hyundai turned the lights out. The door opened. There was still enough light in the area to recognize that it was a woman. She appeared to be middle-aged. She had auburn hair that was down her back. She was sporting a khaki-colored trench coat. It looked very expensive, Izuku thought. She was wearing glasses, a business suit, and dress shoes. She wore a hat that looked too cliche from the Sherlock Holmes era or any run-of-the-mill detective on the black and white television shows. The woman closed the door and walked casually to Izuku.

"Can I help you with anything," asked Izuku.

"In fact, I think you can," answered the woman. The woman pulled out a small handkerchief from her trenchcoat. She immediately rushed into Izuku's nose.

Izuku couldn't resist as the force of the woman was upon him.

"No resisting, darling! No resisting! Just go to sleep!"

He went into darkness!

 _ **Whoa! Didn't see that coming?! Who is this woman? What does she want with Izuku? Stay tuned in the next chapter and find out. And don't worry, this isn't THAT type of story. Something sexy will happen in the next chapter! Happy Reading!**_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	7. A Long Kiss After Midnight (Part I)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another chapter of 'The Deku Tales.' I know it has nearly been a year since the last chapter. We are trying to return back to series like this. In this chapter, Kinoko, Setsuna, and Pony discuss plans on monopolizing Izuku. Meanwhile, a prying ear listens as well. Later, Izuku awakes from his induced sleep to find another temptress who wants Izuku's sweet taste. Enjoy!**_

Kinoko, Setsuna, and Pony were too wired to sleep. The girls decided to venture to the nearby Manga Cafe for reading and drinks. Kinoko sponsored the drinks and Pony paid for the room. As the girls were behind closed doors, each of them had a story to tell about their amazing encounter with the cinnamon roll - their personal Dekkun.

The girls were in a triangular position. _Girls und Panzer_ was playing softly on the computer screen. Kinoko was lying on the floor with her legs crossed. She was reading the first volume of _Moyashimon_ and listening to the first edition of _Megaman._ Setsuna was twiddling her thumbs. On the surface, _Aki Sora_ was on her lap. However, a relationship between siblings was far from her mind. She looked on her cell phone, displaying the screensaver of her Chappie. Immediately, she turned over the phone. She swallowed a lump in her throat, especially when she finally realized the actions she did with Izuku earlier that day. Pony was riding on cloud nine. Bobbing her head to Sonic Youth with one earbud and reading _Birdy the Mighty_ , she still couldn't fathom the initiative of breaking in Izuku. As far as she knew, she was the first to take advantage of him. She wished to the gods that the condom did break, wanting to be soothed and fed by his swarming babies. Nevertheless, she had to put it on hold for now. She had a future of being a Pro Hero. She put her finger to her lip. Would the league allow pregnant prospects?

"Izuku is like a mist that floods my mind." Pony broke the silence. As she slurped her unicorn-colored frappuccino, she was giddy as a schoolgirl and jolly as a peach. She kicked her legs as she desired more filling from the cinnamon roll.

"Preach it, sister," said the happy-go-lucky Kinoko as she raised her strawberry tea. "He has the kind of mushroom that no man can appreciate. He is a valuable specimen." She observed Setsuna as she was squirming her legs. She sat across from them as her face was buried in whipped cream. Pony and Kinoko both knew that she was thinking dirty thoughts. Kinoko decided to tease.

" _Cum_ on, Tokage. Spill it. Or should we ask _Chappie,_ " asked Kinoko with a not-so-sinister grin.

Tokage allowed the whipped cream to slide down her face. It was true. She imagined that whipped topping to be more nothing than Izuku's naturally made sauce. "A godsend! Amazing! A gift that is bestowed from the gods above."

"If he was the Titanic, I would let him capsize me," said Kinoko.

"He can treat me like a butcher and beat the hell out of my meat," said Pony.

"An exploded hot pocket." Setsuna buried her face into her drink. "Make love to me to the point that it makes me want to change gynecologists."

"Whoa," said Kinoko stunningly. "You got it _that_ bad!"

"We all do," said Pony. "We wouldn't be having this tet-o-tet on an early Tuesday morning past curfew, may I add, not to be cute. Let's face it! We caught the bug and we want our personal _thermometer_."

Kinoko and Setsuna turned beet red, each of them used their drinks to cover their embarrassment.

"Do you think Midoriya can do it again," asked Setsuna flusteredly.

"Of course," said Pony. "You must understand that our cinnamon roll is sweet...and delicious…" She paused as she began to feel the itch in her groin. "With a creamy center." She licked her lips alluringly to the thought of being filled with Izuku once again. This time, without the condom.

"I'm in a mood for that frankfurter. And I am not talking about Nathan's," said Setsuna.

"Never in God's wide earth would I ever find a mushroom that is so tenderizing, firm, and with its naturally made sauce," said Kinoko. "We must seek him. Now. Right now!"

Pony raised her hand to incite a mildly rude interruption. "Hold it, Komori! We have already stunned him but if we are going to do it, then we must do it right." She crossed her legs as she took another sip of her drink. "Just like any good friend, we must give close to comfort. Making him vulnerable for him to give us that gift of his."

"Are there others?"

Pony and Kinoko turned to Setsuna. Setsuna placed her hands on her lap. "Are there others? Remember, each of us learned about this through word of mouth or caught in the act."

"Pony told me after I caught her leaving Izuku's room," said Kinoko.

"And I learned from you, Kinoko after watching you and Izuku getting it on," said Setsuna. She snapped her fingers. "Hey, Kinoko? Didn't you say you saw him with that blonde foreign girl entering some apartment building on your way home on Sunday?"

"In fact I did," confirmed Kinoko. "Around that time I went shopping. He was there for about two hours. Around the same time, I was in the store." The mushroom girl and the jokester turned to Pony.

"How did you know," asked the girls.

Pony gave a Cheshire Cat grin. She used her free hand to tug onto her horn and the other one to pull her eyelid. "Just like the infamous Xellos from _Slayers_ ," she winked, "it's a secret!"

The girls, still in disbelief and unsatisfied with their answer rushed over to the blonde girl. "Out with it, Tsunotori." Kinoko stood over the American with her arms folded. "Who gave you the intel?"

Pony shook her head in disagreement. "Does it matter? Each of us got what we wanted. Why complain?"

"We want to know because we don't want to be charged for our fix," said Setsuna before changing her composure. "I mean, we just want to be sure that our precious merchandise is protected."

"Look, if I were holding, then why would I allow you guys to share," questioned Pony. "I know I am a bit slow-witted but I am not that stupid." She pushed the mushroom girl to the side. "Just know that I got my information from a reputable but anonymous source." She nodded. "And that is all I am going to leave you with." She folded her arms while closing her eyes. "That is all, I rest my case."

Kinoko knew when Pony was absolute in her tone of voice, then she wasn't going to receive further information. Feeling defeated, she sat back on the floor while grabbing her manga book. Pony turned to her disappointed classmate and friend. "Look, Komori. I've made a promise with my source. And plus, I don't see Izuku having any apprehension." She took Kinoko's chin so she could see her. "Did he?"

Kinoko shook her head. "No, he didn't resist. Actually, he petted me afterward." Pony turning her head to the discerning Setsuna. "Did _Chappie_ please you in any way?"

Embarrassed and covering her mouth with the manga book, she nodded compliantly.

Pony crossed her arms, knowing that everyone in the room has an understanding of the current circumstances.

Kinoko held onto the hem of her skirt. "So, what can we do for the time being?"

Pony put her finger to her lip. Kinoko and Setsuna waited for a response from the American. Pony sighed. She crossed her hands. "Here is what we can do. Izuku is going to look out for us. He is going to expect that we are going to go after him. So, let's play it cool, keep him on ice."

"In other words, let him dangle," asked Kinoko.

"If we want him to love us once more, then we must go in at his own terms," answered Pony. "Like my father always tell me, 'you can run and fuck one or you can walk and fuck them all.'"

Kinoko and Setsuna stared awkwardly at Pony's fatherly advice. Pony shrugged her shoulder. "What can I say? I am part-horse."

As the girls continued to formulate a plan on how to monopolize Izuku, they didn't realize that their conversation was being recorded from the tiny crack of their booth.

By an unsuspecting lecher.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

There was an unsuspecting lecher in the midst at the manga cafe. Unsuspecting as she was one of many otakus and perverts who uses the manga cafe for the sole purpose of fulfilling their lecherous fantasies behind the computer. Handi-wipes, tissues, and Lysol was all the lecher needed at this particular juncture.

The lecher placed her hand inside of her skirt. She needed to be cautious. It was actually against the rules to pursue any sexual conquest in the manga cafe. She didn't care. She was paying them weekly for a nightly stay as she used the place to relieve her sexual frustration at the click of a button. _Bible Black_ was the poison of choice as she was digging her hand into her cavern to fulfill her insatiable needs. She knew her roommate disliked the moans and groans of her alluring adolescence. Better yet, it was maybe her roommate didn't like being used as material for her masturbation. Be as it was a boy or a girl, any orifice was the goal for this lecherous pervert.

 _Mmm! Hell yeah! That's the stuff!_ It was a pair of her own panties that she kept concealed in a plastic bag. Drenched in her own juices, sweat, and urine, she used it to aid her cravings as she watched her favorite futanari scene in the video.

She grinned cautiously, keeping her hand on her panties and using the other to dig into her pussy. Her vibrators were damaged and broken and her parents wouldn't give her her allowance for another month. Filling markers inside of a condom as a makeshift dildo no longer aided her craving as she needed something thick and wide to see Holy Christ.

After all, she had to keep the appearance. Ave Maria was paying her roommate some coin to keep her mouth shut.

"Holy Mary! Mother of God!" Ibara bit her teeth into the soaked and soiled panties as she watched the professor insert her girth inside of her student. The green-vined teen thrust her hips, bucking with all of her might as she wanted to make it to climax. "Right there! Right there! Fill my womb! Make me see Jesus so I can receive all of his blessings. Every knee shall bow and every tongue shall confess!" She bit deeper into the soiled fabric. "God, I feel so good!" She began making silent cries. "Right there! I am about to cum! I am about to cum!"

It didn't take long as the juices were being released from her holy passage. Juices sprayed like a twisted water hose, spurting onto the carpet as she looked onto the heavens. She fell onto her back, panting with satisfaction. She couldn't remember how many times she relieved herself. Last time she checked, it was probably the fifth time. Ibara Shiozaki was a closeted pervert. The many years of being raised in Conservative Christian household was getting to her. As much as she loved the Lord, she loved the feeling of lust and greed. Ever since that day when Minoru pulled down her skirt one afternoon at school and slapped him for it, she felt something new coming out of her. Something she had never felt in her sixteen short years on this Earth.

She lifted her soaked palm, inserting her fingers into her mouth, wanting to taste the essence of her own womanhood. She was tickled, excited about her own forbidden pleasure. She reached her and kissed her rosary, asking God for forgiveness on this beautiful sin.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she sat up as she looked onto her webcam she attached to the wall. On most days, she enjoyed voyeurism. Typically, the room would consist of perverts she would watch masturbate for her own pleasure. If it was a boy or a girl she would like, she would use it as an advantage to blackmail them. Rather to use them for her own gratification or money to purchase more time at the manga cafe or purchasing sex toys, there was an advantage for the closeted Ave Maria.

 _If he was the Titanic, I would let him capsize me._

 _He can treat me like a butcher and beat the hell out of my meat._

 _An exploded hot pocket. Make love to me to the point that it makes me want to change gynecologists._

Ibara was familiar with the voices of those harlots. She clicked on the keyboard as she saw the images of Tsunotori, Komori, and Tokage talking with each other in the adjacent booth. She always knew that those heathens were off track and knowing she was the right woman of God that can aid them away from those sins.

 _Do you think Midoriya can do it again?_

 _Of course! You must understand that our cinnamon roll is sweet...and delicious…with a creamy center._

 _I'm in a mood for that frankfurter. And I am not talking about Nathan's!_

 _Never in God's wide earth would I ever find a mushroom that is so tenderizing, firm, and with its naturally made sauce._

 _Midoriya?! Izuku!_ Was her ears deceiving her or was she hearing the words coming from their mouths? Shiozaki turned off the computer monitor as she could focus on their conversation. Admittedly, Midoriya was at the top of her list whenever she needed masturbating material. Thinking of him as the innocent, naive student, she wouldn't mind fellowshipping with him in the ways of love.

Shiozaki licked her lips when knowing that this sweet cinnamon roll had a wasabi-tint on top of his glaze. With the video she recorded of the girls talking about him, she had what she needed.

 _Thank you, my sisters of Mother Mary. I have what I need to sway my little cinnamon roll in the path of righteousness. So, it shouldn't be that bad to taste-test him in order to become my husband. If we are practicing to get married, then it is not lust. We are two people in love (lust). Love. I love (lust) him. I love Izuku. I don't want any other girl to tempt them with their ugly, wretched sin. I am going to save him, my Lord. I am going to save him and baptize him in my holiest of my juices. If Mary used oil for Jesus, then I will use my natural oils to purify my Izuku._

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Izuku opened his eyes, but quickly closed them after the sensitivity of the sunlight. Upon his wakening, he, unfortunately, suffered a tremendous headache. As he was the anvil, the hammer throbbed on his head very profusely. It made him feel nauseated, and regrettably wished that he was still asleep. He coaxed himself into opening his eyes again. He slowly lifted his eyelids, one at a time. Once they were open, his first thought was on his surroundings.

He placed his hand on his chest. He felt something latched around him. Upon observing the object, he learned that he was wearing a seatbelt. It came to his knowledge that he was in a moving vehicle. Strange for him to be sleeping there, he thought, as he didn't recall being in any vehicle. The car was dark, only emitting street lights from the outside.

Thoughts began resurfacing in his mind. He tried to picture the events at the current moment.

 _I was leaving Aizawa-sensei's residence after doing my 'pet-sitting.' I was heading to get me some katsudon and then go to the manga cafe to sleep for the night._

' _Can I help you with anything?'_

 _There was a woman. She was wearing a trenchcoat. She was sporting a hat that looked something out of a noir movie._

' _In fact, I think you can.'_

 _Holy Pyrrha in heaven! I remember! She placed a cloth on me. She subdued me! She was putting me to sleep! Oh Lord! Oh jeez!_

"You are finally awake. Good!"

The emerald-haired teen recognized that sultry, seductive voice. It was the same voice that sent shivers down his spine when leaving the Aizawa residence.

 _No resisting, darling! No resisting! Just go to sleep!_

He jerked his head toward the front seat, driving was the bedeviling woman in question.

"Good to see you are fine, my little fishy. I was hoping that chloroform was not as strong as it was suggested," said the woman.

"Who are you," questioned Izuku worriedly. "And where are we going?"

His response was met with a click of the tongue from the captor. "Tsk-tsk, my little fishy, tsk! Haven't you been taught to always be aware of your surroundings?" The woman turned to face Izuku. "Were ever taught to always keep track of certain prey even in open territory?" Upon further observation, he saw her eyes. Eyes that he could easily recognize. Through the get-up of her fedora and the auburn wig, he could recognize that it was his own Pro Hero History teacher, Nemuri Kayama.

 _Pro Hero 18+ Midnight!_

"Kayama-sensei?! What are you doing here? Actually, why did you do this," questioned Izuku.

Kayama-sensei knew it was safe to say that the cat was out of the bag. She removed her disguise, placing it on the passenger side. She released a tiny cackle as she proceeded to change lanes. "To test you on vigilance," she said to him. "Plus, young man, why are you out here at this time of the evening? It's after curfew."

The emerald-haired teen nervously turned pink. He placed his hands together. "Um, going for a walk?"

Kayama-sensei knew he was obviously lying. What other reason would Izuku be spotted outside of Shouta's residence this late in the evening. Matter of factly, how would Aizawa provide that kind of information knowing it was against the rules? In the end, the only reason why she saw Izuku was because she was doing some recon work of her own.

Nemuri has always been envious of Emi's relationship with Shouta. They were supposedly best of friends before Emi decided to pursue Shouta. Even since then, Kayama has had a vendetta with Emi as she blamed her for stealing her man.

Tonight was no exception as she wanted to spy on Shouta. Tonight was no different as she was able to retrieve her tools to sneak into his house. However, she saw that there was a little interference. Hiding in the bushes across the street, she watched as Izuku entered the residence. Seeing this as an opportunity, she waited until he left the home.

And an opportunity to blackmail the particular cinnamon roll.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Midoriya," answered Kayama-sensei. "What reason would be visiting the residence of Ai...why would you be out here?"

"I was just going for a walk. I was checking to see if the apartment had a bathroom open to the public."

Nemuri found it adorable that he was lying through his teeth. It amazed her that he wasn't stuttering. Knowing about Aizawa-sensei, he spiked Izuku's drink. She loved that man, especially on how he used it on her on their first date together.

"I sense a liar," said Nemuri in a stern voice. Within, she was tickled. She then made a sniffing sound. She was familiar with the scent of sex. "Midoriya, I am quite disappointed in you."

"What did I do," asked Izuku nervously.

"The UA bylaws clearly state that sexual affairs of any nature are strictly prohibited. And you're after curfew," questioned Kayama-sensei. She was aiming for the kill. At any moment, he was going to spill the beans in 3, 2, ….

"No," spouted Izuku. "I didn't go over to Aizawa-sensei's home to have sex with their pet!" He then covered his mouth.

Within, Kayama-sensei was smiling. _So, Shouta! It seems that you are back again with your tricks with having a pet. Getting bored with flat-titted Emi? Well, jokes on her, bitch!_ She coughed to regain her composure.

Nemuri rubbed her glasses as she aimed for the coup de grace. "I am sorry to do this, Midoriya, but I have to report this to Principal Nezu." She picked up the phone. "I don't think he is going to enjoy getting a phone call at this ungodly hour." _Oh, my little fishy! This is exciting to see you squirm in 3, 2,..._

"Kayama-sensei, please don't tell."

"Don't explain, Midoriya. I honestly thought you had better judgment than that."

"I can explain about the sex."

"So, you admit you were doing it."

"Please, Kayama-sensei. I will do anything for you to not report to Nezu."

"Anything?"

"Yes, sensei! Whatever you want, you shall receive."

Nemuri put down the phone and looked at Izuku. "Since I am such a wonderful and lenient judge, I will reduce your chance of possible suspension by coming to my home."

"Your home? I thought…"

"You are exempted from the bylaws of UA High. I've never said about exemption from me." She turned to Izuku. "So, I suggest you shut up and reflect on your lies." _So, I can prepare to relieve all of that tension so I can partake on this cinnamon roll! So, save your strength for you are going to need it when I partake with your little All Might!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **BD: Izuku can never get a break!**_

 _ **GOTA: That is what he gets for being adorably sweet!**_

 _ **BD: Glad you are working back on this series. We have many more to finish.**_

 _ **GOTA: Definitely! Still a hassle as we are working from home, taking care of school, and planning among other things.**_

 _ **BD: For sure but God has us! All right, folks! Stay tuned for more!**_


End file.
